Destiny's Twist
by zoooaaa
Summary: Is fate or destiny luck or pure chance? Look into the stories of Bella and Edward to know if it was pure chance they met, pure chance they became friends, pure chance their lives changed or was it something they worked hard to achieve. AH ExB EmxR JxA


Prologue:

_Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved.__  
__**William Jennings Bryan**_

**I thought it was a chance meeting or else why would a handsome drunken playboy ** find himself in the library at night. Logically, there can be many reasons; one, his car might have broken down; two, having a nightly rendezvous with the librarian; or three needed a place urgently to tame the fires with his girlfriend. But if none of the assumptions are true, then it is important to ponder on the reasons for such a coincidence.

I am by no means a good looking or pretty woman. I am average height with a weight bordering towards obese. I was thin once but stress and my love of chocolates made me gin it. I am no by means smart or intelligent. I was one of the top scorers in college but I failed to gain attention of recruiters due to my low confidence, bad dressing sense, and poor choice of companies. In the end I applied for job that I abhorred and left it in six months. Track record went downhill due to such an attempt and getting jobs became difficult due to inexperience. Slowly and slowly calls became less till it became zero, nilch, nada.

Anyways, back to the track, I have this horrible habit of losing the plot and going stray. That is because I have an excessive amount of knowledge (due to my hobby of reading which is not a hobby per se, as most recruiters have implied), but there is no outlet.

Sorry for straying again, the question is as I do not possess any alluring quality, even in a drunken stupor a playboy will never set foot in a library. Maybe it is a one-time exception as many studies have shown animals are capable of surprises. After all, all humans are animals. So, what was this this gorgeous hunk doing her?. I don't mind it as he looks so yummy that I want to lick him (thoughts are courtesy of my excessive smut novels that I read).

Can't blame my resistance power? It is a sin to be so beautiful and be out of reach. So he was standing in a front of me in Ralph Lauren white shirt and black pant with an Armani black jacket and no tie. He had a traces of beard scruff on his chiseled jaw (sinfully gorgeous) and two of his shirt buttons were open.

Maybe this was the opportunity I was praying for, having a midnight rendezvous with him. He would forget me in the morning and will be on his merry way. I would carry this flame of love all my life and like a sad widow mourn for him all my life. Then suddenly I would come to know that I am pregnant but I would refrain from informing him to not ruin his life. Five years would pass and our child grows up and just look like him, mini-clone having his looks and his nature. Suddenly one day, he passes by and visits my library and sees our son. He is angry and threatens me to marry him or else he will take me to court and gain custody of our child. Of course, being a single mother I am worried and scared of the consequences, so I marry him. We live in a villa in an isolated island. Days pass by and we are attracted to each other and become intimate. I am sure he doesn't love me and I feel that there is someone else in his heart and I created a wedge between them. Later on, he confesses that he loves me from the day we met. And,then we live happily ever after.

Did I say I am a dreamer and too optimistic dreamer?

I create a mountain out of a mole. Anyways, I have read too many "Mills and Boons stories" to count for so whenever someone (as in good-looking male) enters the library I start weaving stories.

None of the stories are actually going to be true because intimacy and child are two things I will never have in my life even if I want to. But being a dreamer is something that makes me happy and my heart beating, especially after what happened to me two years ago.

Life, currently has not been happy to me so such coincidences increase my appetite of romance. After failing to secure a job, failing my parents expectations, and being a ridicule in front of my friends, I isolated my myself and fell into depression that I had to sort to medical help. I have improved a lot but my social skills have considerably reduce to size zero. I am working on it, although I have stop worrying incessantly on my goal in life. I am taking each day as it comes and resort to dreams to make myself happy.

So as you can see, I have already built my world around this guy. The question still remains why is her here even in drunkard state.

After all, he is New York's biggest playboy, heir to Cullen Corp., and boyfriend of number one model Tanya Denali. OMG, Tanya Denali, what a beauty! It is another sin to be beautiful and have a gorgeous boyfriend. Both are sinners and will rot in hell for making me feel so inferior.

Oh, did I fail to mention I have a habit of cursing people in my head? After knowing that reading is not a hobby, I found two new ones, dreaming and cursing, a healthy balance between extreme optimism and negativism.

Although reading is still an essential part of my life, it has taken a backseat for job. After cruising through many jobs and failing irrespective of my good score, my father helped me to secure a job in this library, Stanley Bookstore through his connection. Getting a job in the library should be my biggest dream as I love reading, but my job is to clean the books and clean the toilets and racks. Can you believe it?

Its the curse of Jessica Stanley who hated me in my school days for being smart, intelligent, and somewhat beautiful. Now she is having her revenge at my predicament by offering me these tasks. I can't complain because this is the only job I have and after taking a huge loan for my MBA studies, I have no option left. Can you believe it? An MBA working such a job. Jessica never fails to remind me of it and takes pleasure in humiliating me in front of people that we know. But, I never peep a word and suffer all the harshness like a Cinderella waiting for my prince who is just around the corner.

Did I mention I am a drama queen? Initially Jessica was a villain in my story, but after what happened to me she turned into friend. Its just that it is a small bookstore (Jessica belives it is not a Library but a bookstore; for me both the words are same) with hardly a customer and since I am the only employee I am involved in cleaning stuffs.

Did I mention I have an OCD of cleaning , hence I spend most of my time in cleaning racks and the toilet.

Anyway, erase the mentioning and let's get back to the topic erm. person at hand, Edward Gorgeous Cullen.

I believe it was the beginning of my new story, my final second chance at a new, happy ,worthful life.

It is not a romantic story by any chance, it is nore of finding my best friend forever in this whole wide world.

It is a story of humor, tragedy, drama (as I am a drama queen), adventure, and life.

When you feel all doors are closed and there is no meaning to your life, then you have to trust God.

Because the day Edward Cullen entered my life, it was my destiny and brought a new meaning to my hopeless world full of sadness, depressive, and tortured world.

Edward believes it changed his life too, but he never tells me how. Still a secret keeper, but I am a curious person by nature. Did I mention that I love crime series so much that I try to indulge in spying sometime.

_Edward says it is always, and he also says that I say "Did I mention" too often. His friends, oops our friends believe the same, but I don't._

_Did I mention that I believe in facts and figures then belief?_

**No, Bella you didn't mention**. _Oops, did Edward hear it?_ **Yes Bella, I can hear you and even Emmett can.**

_Oops, I have to keep my mouth shut. Anyways, I was pondering about the first time when we met and musing about all my thoughts during that day._

_Read and believe my story, sorry our story_.


End file.
